This invention relates to drug delivery compositions. In particular, this invention relates to the use of bioerodible materials as drug delivery films that are particularly useful in ophthalmic drug delivery. The drug delivery films of the present invention are especially suited for delivering anti-proliferative agents, such as paclitaxel or camptothecin, to maintain bleb function in glaucoma filtration surgery.
Paclitaxel or “taxol” has reportedly been used to maintain bleb function in glaucoma filtration surgery. Paclitaxel has been delivered in films prepared from biodegradable polymers, such as polyanhydrides or polylactides) or from non-degradable, non-erodible polymers, such as ethylene vinyl acetate. The disadvantage with biodegradable polymers is that it is difficult to biodegrade them in very short period, e.g., less than one week. Non-biodegradable, non-erodible drug dosage forms either stay forever, or have to be removed surgically.
Anti-proliferative agents used in connection with glaucoma filtration surgery have been delivered to the eye using bioerodible polymers. See, for example, Lee, et al., Ophthalmology 103(5):800-807 (May 1996). See also, Lee et al., Investigative Ophthalmology & Visual Science 29:1692-1697 (1988); and Uppal, et al., J. Ocular Pharmacology, 10(2):471-479 (1994).
What are needed are improved bioerodible drug delivery films that are suitable for delivering drugs to the eye.